barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Vanilla Sonata
Welcome Hi, welcome to Barbie Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:XTinkerBellx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XTinkerBellx (Talk) 13:49, November 3, 2010 sorry for the late reply :D thanks for being interested in the wiki! you are extremely welcome to edit whatever you like. just have fun! Hadley PCS Of course you can edit it Cynthia :D And yes the pics would be great, because I can't really get any at the moment XTinkerBellx 02:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Editing I love the Hadley pictures! They're great quality! And sure you can edit any pages you want you don't need to ask me :D XTinkerBellx 19:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! I haven't been on here in a few days because I have been super busy with school! But I only deleted Ceci's edits because there has been loads and loads of spam on the PCS article and it's time-consuming deleting 70 comments that are all spam! I'm sorry if she's upset! XTinkerBellx 10:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Your pic It's okay, Lola deleted the page :) XTinkerBellx 11:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Sleeping Beauty Thanks for telling me about the Sleeping Beauty page :) XTinkerBellx 15:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I am NOT unregistered contributor Dear Cynthia, I kindly accept your decision that you requested to delete the page Barbie as The Sleeping Beauty. But I am not an unregistered contributor. I already done a hundred edits here. I made that page because it is true that it became a huge Internet movie rumor last 2008-2009. That rumor even got her in the Philippines.. Again, I am a friend and I respect your decision..Thank you so much. Unregistered Contributor That "unregistered contributor" was a guy! xD His username is Lewis Carroll. Don't worry, we talked about the Sleeping Beauty page :) User:XTinkerBellx 15:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Mermaid Tale 2 DVD cover image Oh cool I'll work on the infobox for the page! :) XTinkerBellx 19:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure Cynthia! If you see anything else please try to add it :D XTinkerBellx 17:30, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Great! Hopefully there will be a teaser trailer on the MT2 DVD! :) XTinkerBellx 12:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been checking much recently, I'll get rid of any spam and try to stop anymore! You have to change the coding on the infoboxes to change the colour. Which one would you like to change? XTinkerBellx 13:27, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Admin That's fine Cynthia :D On a couple of pages, I put the teaser trailer and the long trailer in a sort of table. So it's okay if the links aren't there, I'll just put the videos in the table. It's OK Hi, it's actually very fine with me regarding that "fake" movie matter..I'm not angry of whatever, I actually appreciate your thoughtfulness...I'll be happy to be a friend of yours...Yes, it's me on Twitter and Facebook..and you can actually follow me on Twitter or add me on FB [https://www.facebook.com/johnpaul.sacedor ...Sorry I read your message sooooooooooooooo late all this time..I haven't check Barbie Movies Wiki since last year because I'm so busy with my studies...Keep in touch... :) References About the spelling of Phaedra's name, I have seen the Phedra as well, but I think it is a mispelling. Her name is spelt Phaedra in the movie credits. Also, I'm so excited that there's a release date now! :D Thanks for adding everything! XTinkerBellx 11:19, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure what you mean Cynthia. If you add a category to a page that doesn't exist, it will be red. If you want to make it an existing category, you have to click the red link and create the page. Then the category will be made :) By the way, I love your picture of Merliah :D XTinkerBellx 18:08, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello I think 4 is a good number of admins, but one has decided to be an admin on a different wiki, and someone else is taking a break. So there are only two admins that edit here often now. XTinkerBellx 18:03, June 19, 2012 (UTC) There are only 2 admins here right now, and I think 4 is the most we'd need, so I would be happy to add a couple more. XTinkerBellx 10:10, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Well if you would like to take F's place as admin then let me know :) XTinkerBellx 13:12, June 21, 2012 (UTC) F wanted to be an admin here but she ended up too busy because she is an admin on other wikis. So I asked her if I could take off her admin rights and she said yes. If anyone else wanted to be an admin, I would only add two because I think 4 is the most we would need. XTinkerBellx 09:31, June 22, 2012 (UTC) You can be the admin if you like :D I think Violet also wanted to be an admin, so if she still wants to be the 4 admins will be me, you, Corinne D'Arcy and Manu962. Lorinna Sunshined is also an admin but she is busy and has no time to edit. But she still has her admin rights so when she wants to come back she wants. Admin There, you're an admin now! :D Now you can: *delete and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files (it is not possible to undelete images or files). *lock (protect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. *block users who are vandalising the wiki from editing. (We don't have many of these anymore :D) --XTinkerBellx 10:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I hope Lola's okay :( XTinkerBellx 10:26, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Cynti! I get so excited when I see updates for Princess and the Popstar :D XTinkerBellx 20:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC) It looks fine, could you link me to the book so I can see the pictures? :D XTinkerBellx 11:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) "Also Known As" Yes, it is a good idea to have these on more pages :) The books and video games are also a good idea! XTinkerBellx, administrator. 12:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Wiki name Should we change the name of the wiki to Barbie Animations Wiki? The wiki has a lot more info than just the movies, like web series, Toy Story, stage plays and My Scene too, so I think it would fit the wiki better than Barbie Movies Wiki. What do you think? :D --XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:38, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Cynti! I'll send you the answers for the interview on fanpop (I'm paranoid of people editing them on here lol). Thanks for interviewing me :D XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:48, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Cynti, I haven't been able to answer your interview yet because I've been busy with my family, but have fun at the Christmas party! I'll try to answer it soon, and good luck with your exams next week! --XTinkerBellx (talk) 11:26, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Cynthia Selahblue! How are you doing today? 45arumem Hi Cyn! I am happy that you are here too. It was nice to chat with you tommorrow. And I wish you just quickly manage your rank here. You need not to worry, you are admin though. Anyway I also want to become admin but I think it depends on Olivia whether she wants to make me admin or not. I hope you'll have nice time. Bye Nmdis (talk) 07:50, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Mariposa and the Fairy Princess That's a great image Cynthia, it's so pretty and shiny :D Are you looking forward to seeing the movie? --XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:03, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, but make sure you name them properly (the page name/Gallery so then automatically it will link back to the original page at the top - example: the gallery for Barbie in The Pink Shoes is Barbie in The Pink Shoes/Gallery). Also, if you upload any new pictures make sure they are titled well so people can search them easily (if the picture has Clara in it make sure her name is in the title of the picutre, some people upload pictures with titles like "fufkfjfnk.jpg" and then nobody can find them ;P --XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:04, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hello Cynthia, would you still like to be an admin? You haven't edited or logged in in a long time. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:18, October 19, 2013 (UTC)